


Bewebbed

by Audley



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Flash Fiction, Gen, How I envision Hisoka seeing Chrollo for the first time, NaNoWriMo 2017, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audley/pseuds/Audley
Summary: Hisoka witnesses Chrollo in the Heaven's Arena and is bedazzled. Hunger ravages his insides and he must fight the ethereal creature. He finds a new plaything and the chase begins.





	Bewebbed

**Author's Note:**

> Flash fiction sort of. How I envision Hisoka seeing Chrollo for the first time. How do y'all think he stumbled upon the spider and Chrollo?
> 
> On the same thread as Color Spasm, I seem to like writing Hisoka as a synesthesiac. Who knows how Hisoka found the Spider and joined the Phantom Troupe

Hisoka only chased what was most tantalizing to taste and what transpired below him was a delicious display of power. Hisoka had been bored since arriving in the famous Heavens Arena. The world turned to slate in his dull boredom. And now he drooled helplessly.

The floor master captivated him, the whole world it seemed. He was poetry in motion. He wooed his opponent, unnerving him with tiny snips until the tapestry unraveled. His book cracked open and all was done. He then shredded his opponent with his own power.

_Ohhhh magnificent._

Every part of him tingled. Afire, Hisoka could melt in the palpable heat of the arena and the burning within him. He wanted a taste. Oh he would be the next one to fight him.

Hisoka couldn’t remember the face of the opponent. He remembered nothing of the unfortunate fool except the spectacular splatter of blood. Oh blood ink, he would be the one to blot his blood in the floor master’s inky black hair.

The crowd erupted in applause and the announcer, ready to rip out her tresses, exclaimed, _it’s over folks! In my years as announcer of the Heaven’s Arena I’ve never seen such a magnificent fight! The winner by death and still outstanding floor master, CHROLLO LUCILFER!_

Ravenous, Hisoka’s mouth moistened as his tongue rolled over the delectable name Chro- _llo_ Lu- _cil_ -fer.

The name even tasted magnificent, coating his mouth with fragrant sweet anise root.

The floor master turned and Hisoka swore he purposely caught his gaze. Gloomy gray eyes bore into him and only him in the arena.

Colors starburst behind Hisoka’s eyelids and he dared wait no more.

Down the hall Chrollo Lucilfer retreated into the shadows, arms in jacket pockets. Hisoka followed, every wisp of his being ravaged by hunger.

One taste—

Hisoka backpedaled, the very tip of his nose incised. A spiderweb of blue threads obscured his path. Another flash of blue that blinked at him, blues that said _you’ve been spotted_. Pink threads of cotton candy hair, too, disappeared into the shadows.

Hisoka reached out against the threads. Scarlet ink trailed down his finger and blotted the arena floor.

Watching his sweet just walk away should have vexed him, but Hisoka, charmed, smiled. 

Waiting was a small price to pay. Weren't the delayed pleasures ineffably more satisfying than the quick peaks? He would enjoy unraveling him slowly, in the same way a hard candy slowly melts in your mouth.

He was chasing a phantom, something bewildering and beyond what he had ever sought before. As his blood spilled on the floor, no, no, only his blood spilling would not do.

With smoldering gyo, Hisoka saw the web in neon view, as it was meant to be seen. It wasn’t merely a web, it was a twelve-legged spider weaving its web. A message, _you know not of what you chase_.

 _Au contraire,_  thought Hisoka. _You know not of what chases you._

“The Spider. Finally, something new to play with.”


End file.
